


i’m falling again

by nininricky (vapoir)



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Set in LA, Wedding, exes to friends to lovers, famous!ricky, more tags to come, nini is a wedding planner, rated t for language and partying in later chapters, ricky is a famous songwriter and he’s engaged to a model, we all know where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapoir/pseuds/nininricky
Summary: Ricky Bowen has everything a 23 year old could possibly want — a successful career as a songwriter, a breathtaking LA home, a supportive friend group, a gorgeous fiancée, and more money than he knows what to do with.Things get a little complicated, though, when he comes face to face with Nini Salazar-Roberts, his wedding planner. Who also happens to be his high school sweetheart.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/OFC
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly backstory and introduction, not a whole lot of character interaction. I’m very nervous about posting this so pls be nice and feedback is cool :) 
> 
> playlist:  
> Falling- Harry styles  
> I don’t want to love somebody else - sleeping at last  
> Valentine’s Day - LANY  
> Only You - Jimi Charles Moody  
> Love Again - Daniel Caesar

“Bowie, we’re going to be late!”

Ricky cringed slightly at the harsh tone of the voice coming down the hall, taking one last glance at himself in the mirror. His curls were their typical messy-yet-tame, and his white button down was ironed perfectly. It was paired with dark jeans and designer boots he had gotten for his birthday that year. Today was an important day for him, and he wanted to make sure he looked his best without trying too hard.

He let out a sigh and grabbed his keys and wallet from the dresser, tucking his phone into his pocket. “Coming!” He said, a soft smile on his face as he stepped out into the hallway, moving to meet his fiancée in the kitchen.

Yep, Ricky Bowen had a fiancée at 23.

Everything leading up to that point in his life happened faster than he ever imagined it would have. One day, he was graduating East High, posting videos of new songs he’d written onto YouTube at least twice a week. All it took was one special song and a couple million views, and Ricky suddenly had a career as one of the most sought-after songwriters in the business.

The move to LA only made sense once his fame grew.

It was difficult to up and leave his friends and family behind, and start completely over in a new place. He was lucky enough to keep in close contact with Carlos and Seb, though, who also made the move to California shortly after he did. A little piece of home was good for the adjustment process.

Ricky still spoke to Big Red, Gina, Ashlyn, and even EJ every time he got a chance. He refused to allow the fame to affect those friendships.

There was only one person from high school that he had completely lost touch with.

But, like most things, that was in the past.

He had his whole future ahead of him.

Literally. Currently, his future was staring at him with an unamused expression on her face.

Ricky met Talia George a year prior to their engagement. She was a successful model who had starred in a music video for a song he wrote for another artist. The two first spoke at a release party for that album, and hit it off right away.

Red haired and freckled, she had a smile that took his breath away, and a laugh that made his heart jump. Conversation between the two felt easy and natural, and the dates started the following week. The media went crazy over the pair, and soon enough, they were one of Hollywood’s favorite couples.

She was it for him— he was sure of it, and popped the question on her twenty-second birthday, with a giant ring to seal the deal. Talia George was soon to be Talia Bowen, and he had felt more content than ever.

That is, until they officially moved in together, and the arguments started. And have yet to stop.

She had a fiery personality and an even bigger ego, which sometimes made him wonder if she really was the person he was meant to be with.

“I’ve been ready for almost twenty minutes. You know we’re not going to be able to beat the traffic now, right?” Talia huffed, starting to walk towards the door impatiently. Ricky knew better than to wait any longer, following close behind her. He placed a hand on her back as they stepped outside, kissing the side of her head apologetically.

“Sorry. Nerves, I guess,” he shrugged. Talia nodded slightly as she got inside the passenger seat of the car.

“You don’t think I’m nervous, too? My mom wants this wedding to be perfect. She claims that this wedding planner is the right fit for what we’re wanting— what _she’s_ wanting,” Talia corrected dryly. “And I just want everything to go smoothly for once.”

“And it will,” Ricky sighed as he began the drive, looking over at her reassuringly. “We really don’t even have to do much work. Just say yes and no whenever we need to. The planner handles the rest. That’s kind of why we’re hiring them,” he chuckled, eyes flitting back to the road.

Talia didn’t seem too convinced. “I don’t understand how you do it. You always act so calm and unbothered about everything. It’s like you don’t even give a shit sometimes.”

Ricky decided not to answer, really not in the mood for a fight. They had to make it through the planning session, followed by a dinner with Talia’s modeling agency, and then a party directly following. He just wanted to get the day over with, go back home, and maybe brainstorm a chorus or two.

As they got closer to the wedding planner’s office, he could feel the aggravation radiating from Talia. He attempted to reach over and hold her hand, which she swiftly shoved away.

“Please just focus on the road and drive faster. We’re already ten minutes behind,” she snapped, adjusting the hem of her sundress.

Ricky did just that— eyes on the road, hands gripping the wheel, mind racing.

———————————

The two were silent as they stepped into the office space, all neutral and soft colors that looked calming in the natural light. A receptionist sat behind a white desk, eyes furrowed as she scrolled on a computer. She looked up as she saw the two, a smile gracing her face. It was clear she recognized the famous couple, but was keeping it professional. “Hi! Welcome to Lola Events. Do you have an appointment with us today?”

Talia stepped forward before Ricky could speak, reaching a perfectly manicured hand towards the receptionist for a shake. “We do, yes. Talia George and Richard Bowen, wedding planning.”

“Ah, yes, we have you right here,” she nodded, clicking around on her mouse. “Congratulations. Just have a seat at the table, and she’ll be with you shortly.”

Ricky and Talia nodded and did as she asked. Books and magazines laid on the table in front of them, showcasing different venues, cakes, flowers, dresses, and more. He took a deep breath, trying not to start feeling overwhelmed by it all.

“Hey,” he heard Talia whisper, putting her chin on his shoulder as he flipped through a cake magazine. “I’m sorry for being snappy with you today. Just stressed,” she mumbled.

He understood how she felt. Didn’t mean it was okay, but that wasn’t a conversation to have there. “It’s alright. Just talk to me next time, yeah? I get it, I do,” he whispered back, turning his head to press his lips to her forehead. As he did so, his eyes locked on the door that was opening across the room.

More or less, the person that was walking out of the room and towards them.

 _Holy shit_.

Nini Salazar-Roberts was walking towards him for the first time in over five years, and he suddenly found breathing to be impossible.

Her hair was slicked in a ponytail that fell in soft waves down the small of her back. She wore a black blazer and grey pants, heels clicking the floor and a binder tucked under her arm. She looked classy, business-like, professional.

And absolutely, undeniably, beautiful.

She didn’t seem incredibly phased as they made eye contact, though he watched the deep intake of air that made her chest rise and fall. Almost like she was prepared to be seeing him.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Bowen and Miss George,” she smiled softly, moving to sit at the opposite side of the table. Ricky knew he was staring, and could feel Talia’s eyes on him.

He could vaguely hear Talia and Nini speaking introductions and pleasantries over the thumping in his ears, and knew he needed to say something. Hello, how are you, nice to meet you? All seemed like options that wouldn’t give anything away.

But fuck it, he thought.

“Jesus Christ, Nini,” he breathed, the words almost sounding choked and rushed. He watched as the brunette’s mouth dropped slightly, and Talia looked between the two in confusion.

“...Am I missing something?”

Nini cleared her throat and moved her eyes away from Ricky, and he watched as she chuckled apologetically. “No, uh, of course not. Ricky- _Mr. Bowen_ and I went to high school together, that’s all. As crazy as that sounds. Small world,” she laughed again, and Ricky could sense the shakiness.

Right. Probably shouldn’t mention to your fiancée that your wedding planner is also your high school sweetheart.

Literally, what is his life?

The last time he saw Nini was the beginning of his senior year, when she finally, officially moved away to Denver for YAC. It was a hard decision she made to leave, but Ricky had completely encouraged it. He wanted her to follow her dreams, even if that meant leaving him behind.

And despite plans to keep in touch and do long distance, they drifted apart. Phone calls were ignored, plans were postponed, texts were delayed, until suddenly there was no communication at all. It was one of the most difficult times of Ricky’s life. But he got through it with the help of his friends and songwriting.

So how in the world did Nini end up in the same city as him, with this job, and they’re just now seeing each other again? With her planning his wedding to someone else..?

“Small world, definitely,” Talia’s voice broke his thoughts, and he looked over to see his fiancée looking at him expectantly. He forced a smile and cleared his throat, nodding.

Nini opened her binder and started flipping away, eyebrows furrowing as she forced a professional smile. “Right. So, um, let’s get started! You all have a really nice color scheme picked out. I found a few places that I wanted to start going over with you price wise...”

—————————

The wedding planning session was an absolute nightmare for Ricky. Between shooting forced smiles to Talia and agreeing with almost everything she said, while also trying to pretend he wasn’t sneaking glances at Nini every time he got a chance, he was miserable. He had so many questions, and really just wanted a moment alone with Nini.

However, he knew how that would look. Not a good idea.

“I really love the idea of the mahogany wood for the chairs, don’t you, Bowie?” Talia asked Ricky, looking over at him. He tried to ignore the way Nini‘s eyebrows raised slightly for a brief second at the nickname. Before he could answer, though, his fiancée’s phone starting buzzing.

“I’m so sorry, I have to take this— baby, tell her about those lights I saw on Pinterest the other night and see what she thinks,” she said, standing up and walking towards the front room with her phone to her ear.

And just like that, he was left alone with Nini. He knew he wouldn’t have much time, especially if Talia was just answering a business call. The two stared at each other, a million unspoken words left between them.

Nini was the first to clear her throat to break the silence, hands clasped together in front of her. “Um, what kind of lights was she talking about?”

“Your hair got longer,” he mumbled without thinking, shaking his head a little after. Nini blushed and looked away as Ricky continued. “Sorry, um— yeah, some kind of string lights for the reception, she saved the link, I don’t know what they’re called, I,” he paused, biting his lip. “How long have you been in LA, Nini?” His voice softened, intrigued and confused.

She looked away, glancing at the door nervously. “I really need us to focus on the wedding here, Ricky. Your wedding. We don’t have time for catching up on personal matters.” Her tone was strict and firm, her back straightening as she held her ground.

“Fine, then let’s talk elsewhere. Not on business terms. Just, to catch up, two old friends. I could invite Seb and Carlos, they would love to see you—“ Nini held a hand up to stop Ricky’s rambling, looking at him with sad eyes.

“Ricky..” her voice was softer now, almost pleading.

“I just— I didn’t think I would ever see you again. And now here you are, and you’re planning my wedding, of all things,” he laughed breathlessly, running a hand through his curls. “Thursday morning, let’s get breakfast or something. That café on Beachwood. Talia has a photoshoot, she won’t mind,” he pressed again, not caring how desperate he was sounding. He knew he didn’t have much time before his fiancée would be coming back inside. “I can tell her it’s for more wedding planning, if you prefer.”

Nini didn’t look at him, her nails tapping along her binder as she chewed at her lip. It was a habit he used to get onto her for. Yet now, it was the most endearing sight in the world.

“Meet me there at 10,” Nini answered softly, just before Talia came back inside, and Ricky felt his world suddenly flip upside down.


	2. you look happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ll be honest, I’m really not happy with this chapter. I really just needed to get Ricky and Nini’s reunion and catching up on each other’s lives out of the way so we can start getting into where this is going! Sorry if anything feels rushed or doesn’t make sense, feel free to comment with any questions or just any feedback at all. 
> 
> Next chapter we’ll start getting into the good stuff. xo

Ricky stepped into the café fifteen minutes early, a navy blue ball cap resting on top of his curls. He wasn’t hiding, per say— most of his fans knew he could be spotted at this particular spot pretty often. But he did want some privacy to catch up with Nini, without being bothered for a picture or a release date for his next song.

He still couldn’t believe he was meeting with Nini. Seeing her the previous week at their wedding planning had been a shock, and almost seemed to good to be true. His train of thought had been all over the place since then, and he was lucky Talia had a pretty busy schedule that week, otherwise she would have definitely noticed how distant he had been acting with her. 

She had questioned his relationship with Nini on the drive home that day, but he assured her she was just a figure from his past. That they hardly knew each other anymore.

And though he didn’t say it out-loud, he absolutely hated that fact.

Ricky’s fingers tapped along the wooden table nervously, his eyes flitting to the door every few seconds. The cafe was relatively empty, and he felt a sense of calm rush through him as he sipped at his latte. This was just Nini. Two old friends, catching up with each other. She was planning his wedding, so it only made sense for them to get an idea of what they’re lives were like now. He had nothing to be nervous about. 

Right? 

Almost right at 10 on the dot, he heard the door open and his head shot upwards. Nini walked in, fresh faced and in a casual sundress, her hair down and natural. It looked like she had allowed it to air-dry, which he always thought made it feel the softest when his fingers would run through it. 

He pushed that thought away, and smiled at the girl with a small wave. 

Ricky watched as she met his eyes, sending him a small grin in return. She moved to the table and sat across from him, ordering a tea as their server passed by. 

“Tea, huh? No more cappuccinos for you?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Nini chuckled. “Every once in a while, maybe. Depends how much caffeine I need for the day,” she shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at him. “Today’s my day off, so.” 

Ricky nodded, flipping through the menu. They both ordered their respective breakfast when Nini was brought her tea, and then the two were left alone once more. He swallowed thickly, taking a breath.

“So,” he cleared his throat, glancing up at her. She was watching him curiously. He spoke up. “I have, like, a lot of questions.” 

Nini nodded. She’d been expecting that. “Rightfully so. I have questions, too, obviously. But you can go first,” she sipped at her tea. He glanced at her left hand, seeing no ring on her finger. He selfishly was relieved. 

“Right. I guess first thing— when’d you move to LA? And how’d you end up as an event planner?” He leaned on his elbows, smiling softly at her. “Last time I heard from you, you were still at YAC.” He tried not to hide the pain in his voice at the last sentence, remembering how they had completely ghosted each other. How did they allow themselves to get to that point?

One question at a time, Bowen, he thought to himself.

Nini had a wistful look on her face, looking down at her lap. “Want the long story or short?”

“Whichever you wanna give me.”

“Fair enough,” she giggled. “I graduated the conservatory, obviously. Got a full ride to a university in Denver, so I didn’t have to move right away. Majored in business with a minor in theater, which obviously was the right decision. I found a part time job as a receptionist for an event planner that was in the area of campus, and eventually started helping her more and more. Taking on certain tasks and events for her after she showed me the ropes,” she took a moment to sip at her tea. “I realized my freakish need to be organized, my hopeless romanticism, and all my useless PowerPoint presentations all came in handy after all. I graduated and started auditioning for things whenever I could, but eventually moved to LA about a year ago and opened up my own business pursuing a new passion as well. It’s been working out well so far— the event planning, not the auditioning,” Nini laughed, wrapping up her side of things.

Ricky watched her intently as she spoke, nodding as he put the dots together. 

“So, I’m guessing you saw my name when we booked you. Why didn’t you turn us away?” He asked her.

She seemed to think for a moment, letting out a sigh as she shrugged. “You’re pretty famous now, Ricky, and your fiancée is one of the biggest models in the industry right now. I couldn’t pass up that kind of exposure for my business,” Nini put it simply, a sad look on her face. “Besides. I was excited to see you.”

“You were?” Ricky said, raising an eyebrow. 

He was sure Nini must have hated him after the way things ended between them.

Nini glanced away. “I came back to Salt Lake, to see you. A few months after you all had graduated. I knew that your YouTube videos had been getting a lot of attention, but I didn’t know you had left yet. Kourt broke the news that you were gone, and that Seb and Carlos were leaving, too.” 

“Is that what made you wanna come to LA?”

“Of course not,” she laughed a little. “If anything, that made me even more nervous to come here. But it was the place that made the most sense.” Nini paused, looking at him. 

The two looked at each other, the air growing thick with some kind of emotion Ricky couldn’t put a finger on. Nini was the first to speak, her voice quiet.

“We were best friends for so long, Ricky. I didn’t lose touch with anyone else that I cared about. Why did we stop trying? We could have tried so much harder,” Nini said. Ricky didn’t have a good answer.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “We were young, figuring out the future, and got busy. The distance sucked, but we shouldn’t have let it get to that point.” 

He wondered if he should be saying these things while he is literally getting married to another person in a few months, but it felt right to clear the air with Nini. Realize where they went wrong. Apologize.

“I’m sorry,” Ricky whispered, hesitantly reaching across the table for her hand. Nini took it. “For how we handled things. I know things are different now, we’re older, and I don’t know if it’s fate bringing you back into my life or what, but I don’t want to let you go this time. And there’s not another person in the world I would want to be in charge of my wedding,” he grinned.

He noticed a shift in Nini’s demeanor, watching her slowly let go of his hand. “The wedding— yeah, right, of course,” she cleared her throat. “Talia seems pretty perfect. How long have you been with her?”

“About a year and a half. I met her at an album release party, and uh— yeah. We just hit it off”, he shrugged. He felt weird talking about Talia with Nini, which didn’t make much sense since she was planning their wedding.

“You look really happy with her. I’m assuming she’s the muse behind all your hits,” Nini chuckled.

“Not all of them.”

“Oh,” Nini whispered, blinking at him. He realized what he said, and immediately started backtracking.

“She is incredible though, yeah. Really smart and stupidly good at Scrabble,” he laughed, not mentioning how most of the time it’s because she cheated at the game. He didn’t mention her ego, her selfishness, or terrible parents, or the fights, or the other guys she seemed to hang out with on more occasions than necessary. 

Because he was happy, right?

He decided to change the subject. “What about you? You seeing anyone?”

“Pretty casually, yes. But I’m so busy with work that it’s not anything serious right now. Besides, I’ve got other people’s weddings to worry about before I focus on having one of my own,” she grinned. “Speaking of— anything wedding related you wanted to discuss?”

Ricky let out a small laugh. It was interesting to see how easily she flipped into her business personality. “Not today, Nini. Just wanted to talk to you as Freaky Callback Boy, not your client.”

Before Nini could speak, they were suddenly interrupted by the door opening, and two familiar voices.

“See, I told you he wasn’t lying!”

“I never said he was! You said that yourself!”

“Babe, quit arguing, more important things are happening— am I witnessing the long awaited Rini reunion? Right in front of my eyes? Is this really happening?”

Ricky looked over his shoulder, letting out a laugh as he saw none other than Carlos and Seb walking to their table, both sporting large grins.

Hugs were exchanged, Carlos sat beside Ricky, and Seb beside Nini. The blond kissed Nini on the cheek before speaking. “About time you let Ricky know you’re here. Do you know how hard it’s been for Carlos to not force you two in a room somewhere and have you work things out?” 

“Wait,” Ricky interjected, holding up a hand. “You knew Nini lived here? And never told me?”

“You never asked, and not our place to tell. We knew it would happen sooner or later. Surprise!” Carlos said with a laugh, shooting Seb a wink. “But this is actually perfect. We’re throwing a housewarming party next week, inviting new friends and old. You both have to come! Everyone will freak out.”

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen some of them in a while, and I really need to get some work done..“ Nini started to say, laughing nervously. Carlos stopped her again.

“Ah, ah, no. You’re coming, and so are you, Bowen. One night away from your guitar won’t kill you.”

Ricky held his hands up defensively, grinning. “Fine, I’ll come. A few of the gang still needs to meet Talia, anyway. It’ll be a good time.”

He forced himself to ignore the way the two men deflated a bit at the mention of her name, well aware how they felt about her. After dealing with an upset and hurt Ricky on more than one occasion, it wasn’t positive. 

Seb quickly forced a smile, a hand on Nini’s shoulder. “Of course! We’d love to have her there,” he said assuringly. Ricky looked over at Nini and she smiled at him, nodding her head.

A party with his fiancée, his hometown best friends, and his ex girlfriend slash wedding planner. What could possibly go wrong?

———————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and THATS on seblos rights!

**Author's Note:**

> yep, I hate the “Bowie” nickname as much as you do.
> 
> (Don’t worry, no cheating will be happening in this story!) see ya next time.


End file.
